


Company Party

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Ryan being more like the Vagabond than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Burnie admits to Geoff that he likes his employee.





	Company Party

Burnie looked at him fondly from across the room. The boys were still playing games, not video games, but real ones. In this case, Michael against Gavin in a two minute ginger bread house competition. Geoff chuckled and sipped a Diet Coke.

“I’ll bet you ten bucks Gavin smashed Michaels house. There’s no way he’s going to win without cheating.” Geoff said. Burnie just chuckled and watched the scene unfold, watching Gavin instead squirt icing all over Michaels hair.

“Gavin!” Michael yelled. Gavin chuckled and squealed and Michael grabbed him and grabbed a strand of lights.

“Ryan, help me!” Michael yelled. Ryan sighed and put down his Diet Coke to hold Gavin in place, while Michael wrapped him up. Burnie downed the rest of his beer.

“What’s got you so stressed?” Geoff asked. Burnie met his eyes and looked away just as quickly.

“Nothing.”

“You know, if you want to tie up Gavin that bad-”

“Geoff!”

“I’m kidding! But seriously, we all see the way you look at him. You adopted the kid into the team early, and everybody knows you’ve got a thing for him.”

Burnie was going to deny it. Say he brought Gavin in so early because he saw himself in the kid, and he just saw more and more potential. He wanted to say he absolutely didn’t feel feelings pop up a few years later after he really came into himself.

“He just makes me happy.” Was all that came out.

“Then go get him. I mean look, he needs the help.” Geoff said.

“You don’t think the others will-”

“What? Holler and clap for sure but not say a damn word. They know better.” Geoff said. Burnie nodded and put his bottle down.

“Are you sure?” Burnie asked.

“Yes.” Geoff said simply, patting him on the back. Michael hollered as they plugged in Gavin’s lights and made him look like a Christmas tree. Slowly, Burnie walked over.

His mouth dried up as soon as he stood in front of Gavin. Ellie was looking, and Geoff was definitely watching. Michael was questioning his interruption, as their gingerbread fell apart. Ryan sipped his Diet Coke. And he just went for it. He leaned into Gavin’s ear and whispered.

“Can I kiss you?”

Gavin looked perplexed, then nervous when he realized he was serious. But it slowly turned into a smile. He nodded, and Burnie leaned forward and kissed Gavin, putting his hands on Gavin’s arms to balance him. Michael yelled and he heard a click from Ryan’s direction. His damn phone camera.

When he pulled away, Michael was laughing and Ellie was whistling, and it was chaos. But Gavin was just blushing, and slowly that small, shy smile set itself back in place, and Burnie grinned.

“Been wanting to do that for a while.” Burnie said quietly.

“I know... we all knew. Glad you did, I wouldn’t have been able to kiss my bosses’ boss.” Gavin said timidly.

“That makes sense. I never thought about it. Still a merry Christmas?” Burnie asked. Gavin smiled.

“Definitely a happy Christmas.” Gavin said. Burnie smiled and looked over.

“Hey Ryan, send me that photo?” Burnie said, before he leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a little Burnie/Gavin thing and ‘‘tis the season.


End file.
